Talk:LOL! HATE ME AND SUCK ON IT!
'Welcome' Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:62217.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 04:54, April 26, 2011 Just a Reminder You don't have to continue uploading new pictures of the same character. If you feel that one picture suffices, all you have to do is leave it on the article. Uploading a different picture of the same character from a different scene/position every other day really isn't necessary, especially if your initial one is already of high quality. Ggjk 04:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Confused i thought it said Olivia Reynolds was a rock chick or something 'Improvisation' I suggest you use Lewis Romero's make-shift character "infobox" to replace one of the infoboxes. (Label it "Template:Character" and use it in other characters) Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Erm...that reply doesn't make any sense. I'm talking about infoboxes and templates, not friendships and such! Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do that, but now I suggest you make a character infobox template based on Lewis and Jason's...you know. Judd , Fan of Tennis Ball 07:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) About the infobox, maybe I can help. As I did it many times.Sroczynski 15:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Is that you who leave comment on my talk page? Is that you who leave comment on my talk page? I hope so, as you didn't sign you name...I'm glad that you help me, then lets do it together^^Sroczynski 15:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Actually, I can make an infobox that can covered all the living and deceased characters. But sometimes that infobox will have errors, and sometimes it won't. To prevent this happening, I prefer to make more infobox. So, let me make them all now.^^ Sroczynski 01:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * OK, done:) Template:Infobox Living Character Sroczynski 01:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikiquote Hi uh... did you try wikiquote i've been a member here and can you do quotes in final destination series? will you help me? please? try to watch the final destination movies again and get the quotes from it. :)) *Sorry it is me:)15Browning 12:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Reply Why didn't you originally leave those up there in the first place? I remember seeing that photo of Sam before, then you or someone else changed it... Ggjk 13:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The actors of Final Destination series Hi uh i make the pages of Alexz Johnson, Krista Allen, Mykelti Williamson, Nick Zano, Haley Webb, Andrew Fiscella & Justin Welborn. Can you please find their photos i'll find Andrew's picture....15Browning 14:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC)15Browning Andrew Fiscella's photo I just add the photo of Andrew Fiscella... post it on his page. try to find the others:)15Browning 14:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Actors/Actresses Infoboxes Uh I don't think i can do it... cause administrators should make infoboxes of actors and actresses... sorry:(15Browning 14:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Birthday of the characters Where did you know about the birthday of the characters? I've seen you edited them on the characters pages, and I didn't watch the movie carefully. So, can you please tell me where did you know about that? In the novels? Or other way?Sroczynski 07:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) One of your friends facebook has an article about the novel? That's great! Serious, you should share to us. LOL^^ I can't believe Kat is older than Eugene, since Eugene looks like in the same level with Nora to me. But about the characters' ages in the first film, wikipedia can't be trust of course(since I remembered someone had edited about Alex's death, and said he was killed in the September 11 attacks a long time ago...). But if their birthday does mention in the novel, then it's fine. Moreover, if your friend had read the novels, will you ask him/her for more about that to improve the novels pages? Since there are some differences between the novel and the movie, and the novels pages just mention some of them, not all I think.Sroczynski 11:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Jonathan Groves Picture in the Speedway Here it is. (1,920×816) Sroczynski 13:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alexz's photo did you add the photo of Alexz Johnson, that i just put on her page?:)15Browning 06:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Photos of Final destination 3 cast I add the photos of Alexz Johnson, Kris Lemche & Crystal Lowe please add them in their pages:)15Browning 07:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) My English is not good at all, so can you help me with this? This appeared in The Final Destination, and I found it mentioned Dr. Ellen Kalarjian. My English is not good at all, so can you help me with this? Maybe there are something we can add on Kalarjian's article. Sroczynski 08:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *Officer Perry and Ms. Smith are Thomas and Kimberly? I don't think so, since there are an Officer Perry in Final Destination 2, but sadly his scene had cut and never release. Sroczynski 09:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Hi uh try to help me make the trivia for Final Destination series, u can get it from imdb.com. e.g. Ryan Merriman and Mary Winstead starred in The Ring 1 & 2. please? :) 15Browning 11:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Photos Wait... there's no need to replace those photos that i just put it's okay:) 15Browning 11:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Not forgot actually, I never watch that film... My job was just moved the editing of 15Browning to the chat I made, and actually I never watch the film you said. If you know something about it, you can simply go and edit it. Sroczynski 13:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Categorize pictures Hi can u help me categorize the final destination characters'/characters' deaths' pictures please?:) not actors movie posters, or any other images just characters and their deaths If u don't know i'll show u Step 1: Go to more photos Step 2: Click any character pictures by using "View photo details" Step 3: Categorize the pictures by click "Add Category" Step 4: Type: "Images of (wiki page title)" example: "Images of Timothy Carpenter" Step 5: Click save, if the category is red click it then type the name of the character. Tip * If there are any number of characters in the image, type the number of categories in each character * If any of the pictures are categorize find more or all of it by clicking next * Be sure that any of it is correct okay:) 15Browning 06:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) - Is it done?:)